Mundo de héroes
by Mareol
Summary: La asociación de monstruos ha caído. Sin embargo las células de monstruos que cultivaban se esparcieron como un virus llegando a aumentar el ratio de aparición de monstruos en el mundo entero. Sumado a eso, otros eventos extraordinarios otorgaron habilidades a muchos humanos. Una nueva era de héroes y villanos acaba de empezar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Superar los límites.**

Sobre la mesa había una copa de vidrio llena con vino de arroz. Al ya ser tarde en la noche, todos los clientes se habían marchado y el local estaba sumido en el silencio. El resto de negocios del distrito también estaban cerrando sus puertas y los trabajadores limpiaban y recogían con las últimas fuerzas del día para luego marcharse a sus hogares. Aunque algunos vivían donde trabajaban como el caso del dueño del establecimiento en donde se encontraba Zombieman. El héroe tomó la copa y bebió el vino de arroz de un trago para luego dejarla nuevamente sobre la mesa.

–No esperaba verte tan pronto – Le contestó ese hombre de gafas y flequillo ladeado que usaba un delantal rojo con un pulpo caricaturesco dibujado –. Sólo puedo pensar en una razón para ello… Lo conociste, ¿verdad?

Zombieman lo miró fijamente.

–Fue increíble – Respondió –. El cazador de héroes Garou llegó a tener un poder formidable que abrumó a los héroes clase S y aun así no pudo con aquel sujeto.

Genus sonrió y le volvió a llenar la copa. Zombieman la bebió nuevamente de un trago sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad.

–Genus… remueve mi limitador.

El antiguo líder de La casa de la evolución se ajustó sus lentes haciéndolos destellar.

–Ven, te mostraré lo que tengo en el sótano.

Zombieman se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Genus, dejaron al gorila arreglando el establecimiento. Ambos bajaron por unas escaleras. Tras pasar por una puerta se encontraron en un sótano cuyas paredes tenían recubrimiento a prueba de sonido, seguramente también estaban reforzadas. En el centro estaba una máquina que parecía un trono futurista de alta tecnología.

–Supuse que volverías – habló Genus –. Así que puse manos a las obras con mis últimos recursos para construirte esto.

– ¿Y qué es? – Preguntó Zombieman, alejando el pensamiento de que Genus sería capaz de reconstruir su organización después de todo.

–Esta máquina está diseñada y programada para seguir un programa de ejercicio de cuerpo entero.

– ¿Piensas que el ejercicio es la clave?

–La clave es llegar al límite y superarlo. Dependiendo de la edad, peso y estado de salud en general de la persona que use esta máquina, se puede agendar un programa de ejercicio que lo lleve a su estado físico óptimo, pero si se quiere llegar mucho más allá del límite…

–No tiene sentido calcular – terminó de decir Zombieman y Genus amplió su sonrisa.

–Efectivamente. Así que diseñé y construí esta máquina para que tuviera la máxima durabilidad con la tecnología disponible de nuestra era. ¿Quieres remover tu limitador? ¿El limitador de un cuerpo inmortal? ¡Pues sube pensando que no volverás a bajar!

Zombieman no dudó, seguía teniendo presente la impresión que el héroe Calvo Encapado le había dejado. Se quitó su gabardina y luego el resto de la ropa, quedando desnudo. Subió a la silla y sujetó los mangos al final de los brazos de esta. La silla se extendió. Sus partes se acoplaron alrededor de los brazos, piernas, torso… de todo su cuerpo quedando como una armadura que era sostenida por un brazo mecánico sujeto a la espalda y apoyado en la base de la máquina. Delante de los ojos de Zombieman se proyectaron unos hologramas que le indicaban con gráficos y patrones de líneas que movimientos debía realizar. Al ejecutar la mímica hubo una ligera descarga en ciertos puntos que tensaron los músculos de su cuerpo. La lucha por superar sus límites había comenzado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: En busca de los secretos de ninjutsu**

Era otro viaje a unas montañas boscosas, los lugares predilectos para un entrenamiento a lo retro. Las historias contaban que los primeros ninjas se establecían en lugares remotos para entrenar y perfeccionar sus técnicas. Cuando se tenía cierto nivel, iban a las ciudades para aprender a moverse en los escenarios de la civilización tanto de día como de noche. Siempre hubo demanda de espías, guardaespaldas, asesinos y demás. Podría sonar muy ancestral y espiritual, pero en realidad es la demanda y pagos materiales nacidos del egoísmo humano lo que le permitió a los ninjas sobrevivir hasta los días modernos.

Sonic Velocidad Del Sonido se movía sin ninguna precaución por ese territorio. En tiempos ancestrales se colocaban hilos ocultos para que cualquier intruso que los tropezara hiciera sonar unos trozos de bambú. Ahora se contaban con sensores de movimiento y cámaras. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sonic percibiera los movimientos en los árboles que no eran causados por el viento o animales.

"Cinco… siete. Son siete en total" pensó Sonic, mientras caminaba.

Hubo un sonido casi inaudible. Sonic se agachó, dejando caer su mochila y evitando el kunai que le había sido lanzado. Acto seguido saltó hacia los árboles, evitando una ráfaga de shuriken. Se movió con velocidad dándole honor a su nombre y regresó al mismo lugar antes de que todos los ninjas cayeran de los árboles. Volvió a tomar su mochila y le sacudió el polvo.

–Quienes salen de la aldea son de corazón aves que dejan el nido – Delante de Sonic había aparecido un anciano con una vestimenta muy tradicional, pero en contraste tenía un pequeño ventilador de batería con el que se refrescaba –. Una vez fuera no sienten la necesidad de regresar y viven según el camino del ninja. Eso es lo que inculcamos con sangre en este lugar.

–No volvería si ya no hubiera explorado todas mis alternativas, sabio líder – Respondió Sonic. Los otros ninjas se estaban levantando, gimiendo de dolor.

El anciano se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Sonic lo siguió. En la parte más densa del bosque de esas montañas estaban construidas docenas de casas, arregladas de tal forma que fuera prácticamente imposible verlas desde el aire o desde el espacio si estaban hablando de un satélite y no un avión. Estaban resguardados bajo el cobijo de la naturaleza. Había hombres, mujeres y niños con vestimentas de otra era. Sonic resaltaba con su pinta moderna. Los jóvenes eran quienes veían con más hostilidad al visitante. En sus rostros tenían los tatuajes típicos de los ninjas. En el centro de la aldea estaba el edificio principal. Los estudiantes se ejercitaban y practicaban las artes ninjas; unos lanzaban shuriken y kunai a objetivos y otros luchaban con espadas. Dentro del edificio de aspecto ancestral, las instalaciones eran modernas. El ambiente estaba cargado con el olor de explosivos y se escuchaban las máquinas que fabricaban las armas. El líder recibió a Sonic en un salón destinado a las ceremonias del té por lo que conservaba el aire tradicional. Ambos se arrodillaron frente a frente con la olla para calentar el agua entre ellos. El líder con movimientos gráciles empezó la preparación siguiendo la etiqueta de la ceremonia del té. Con una pinza el anciano tomó unos trozos de carbón ardiendo de un pote metálico y los puso debajo de la olla.

–Conocí a Hayate y a Gouka – dijo Sonic –. Como ninjas que dejaron la aldea, siguieron su propio camino. Decidieron abandonar su humanidad para convertirse en monstruos – el líder continuó la preparación sin perturbarse –. Llegaron a esos extremos para asesinar a Flashy Flash… Pero me enteré que la asociación de monstruos de la que hacían parte fue aniquilada y Flashy Flash sigue con vida, así que lo más probable es que estén muertos.

–Sigo sin entender la razón de tu regreso.

–No vine a darte la noticia de sus muertes, vine porque en esa guerra de monstruos y héroes hay fuerzas que nuestro _ninjutsu_ no puede alcanzar. El entender eso llevó a Hayate y Gouka por ese camino que igualmente terminó en fracaso. Lo que yo busco es alcanzar el máximo poder por medio de nuestras artes.

–Te enseñamos todo – Respondió el anciano, sirviendo el té.

–¿Realmente lo hicieron?

Con esa pregunta el líder volvió a ver a Sonic directamente a los ojos. Sin decir nada le pasó la taza de té. Sonic la recibió y bebió siguiendo la etiqueta.

– ¿Y por qué la sospecha de que hayamos guardado algo de las enseñanzas?

–Siempre hubo rumores de que los ancianos guardaban algo. He vuelto siendo el mejor ninja que puedo ser y si hay la menor posibilidad de que los rumores sean verdad creo que estoy en mi derecho de exigirlo.

El líder tomó de su taza y luego respondió.

–No es algo que se considere un gran poder.

– ¡¿Entonces sí hay algo?! ¡¿Qué es?!

El anciano levantó una mano a Sonic en señal de calma.

–No es algo que particularmente ponga en riesgo tu vida, no directamente. Es algo que tiene mucho riesgo de obstaculizar y estropear todas las habilidades que has cultivado todos estos años.

Sonic retrocedió un poco sin levantarse y agachó su rostro en posición de _dogeza_.

–Por favor, Gran líder. No lo pediría si no tuviera ninguna otra opción.

Hubo un momento de silencio, segundos que se hicieron eternos hasta que la respuesta del líder ninja llegó.

–Bien. Te enseñaré una técnica que viola las leyes naturales.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: un héroe sobre ruedas**

Era la hora pico en Ciudad G. Las avenidas principales estaban repletas de automóviles. Se escuchaban continuamente el sonido de las bocinas y gritos de personas desesperadas por la lentitud y el calor. Esa era una ocurrencia del día a día a la que nadie realmente se acostumbraba por completo. Y fue entonces ocurrió un nuevo evento de una rutina a la que tampoco nadie se podía acostumbrar; hubo un estruendo y un rugido acompañado de gritos. Las personas empezaron a huir. En medio de la avenida algo se hacía abría paso, apartando y hasta volcando a los automóviles. Uno de los conductores vio aquello por el retrovisor cuando estaba cerca. Se trataba de un monstruo; parecía un dinosaurio metálico color morado con flamas pintadas. En sus patas tenía unas gruesas ruedas y por unos escapes a sus costados expulsaba flamas cada vez que bramaba.

–¡Al fin soy libre! – Gritó el monstruo – ¡Ya no tengo que pasar cada día esa tortura de estar estancado en el tráfico! ¡Dentro de un auto viejo! ¡Yendo a un empleo que no me gusta! ¡Desde ahora correré libre como el viento! ¡Soy Motoraptor!

El monstruo volvió a rugir y soltó flamas por sus escapes en los costados.

– ¡Detente! – Alguien gritó llamando la atención del monstruo. Era un sujeto avecinándose sobre una bicicleta y llevaba puesto en un equipo de protección de cuerpo completo – ¡El ciclista sin licencia ha llegado!

– ¡Gah! ¡¿Un ciclista contra la manifestación del espíritu de libertad sobre ruedas?!

Motoraptor levantó una de sus zarpas y la clavó en la puerta de uno de los automóviles. La arrancó sin gran esfuerzo y luego sacó algo de dentro. Era un niño pequeño. Motoraptor lo puso sobre su lomo y varios cinturones de seguridad lo sujetaron al asiento que tenía. Acto seguido volvió a ponerse en marcha a toda velocidad.

–¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Deja la niño! – le gritaba el héroe yendo detrás de él.

–¡Veamos si tu espíritu de héroe compensa la diferencia en nuestra velocidad!

Tras otro bramido, Motoraptor aceleró. Siguió abriéndose paso entre los automóviles hasta que pudo tomar la salida a una vía secundaria que salía de la ciudad. Entre más avanzaba menos tráfico había y más rápido podía ir. Pudo escuchar helicópteros acercándose. Un par con el logo de la policía y otro con el logo de un noticiero. Motoraptor se dio la vuelta poniendo su marcha en reversa. Al abrir sus fauces disparó tres pistones que volaron por los aires directo hacia los helicópteros. Impactaron con éxito. El daño causado obligó a los pilotos a realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia. Motoraptor rio a carcajadas y se dio la vuelta para seguir a toda velocidad. Se desvió en varias ocasiones y llegó a un basurero alejado de la civilización. Todo había salido a su favor. Realmente no necesitó al niño como rehén para evitar un ataque directo de los clase S. Lo soltó y lo bajó al suelo. El pequeño quedó arrodillado en estado catatónico. Motoraptor se detuvo a pensar, si ese lugar iba a volverse su escondite no podía permitir que un testigo se fuera de ahí.

–De cualquier forma tengo que rellenar mi tanque.

El monstruo abrió sus fauces, dispuesto a devorar al pequeño, pero algo lo golpeó en la cabeza. Era una bicicleta. A pocos metros se encontraba el Ciclista sin licencia. Pese a su casco y gafas protectoras se alcanzaba a ver que su rostro estaba sudado y pálido.

"¡¿Pudo seguirme hasta aquí?!" se preguntó Motoraptor con auténtica sorpresa.

El héroe murmuró unas palabras incomprensibles y se puso en pose de lucha. Se tambaleaba y seguía jadeando. Motoraptor superó su sorpresa y rio.

–¡¿De qué sirve que hayas llegado si no tienes una pizca de fuerza?!

Con sus garras cortó en dos la bicicleta, esperando que el espíritu del héroe se resquebrajara de la misma forma, pero el Ciclista sin licencia apretó sus puños con determinación. Harto, Motoraptor se abalanzó sobre el héroe con sus fauces bien abiertas.

El héroe veía esos colmillos metálicos acercándose. El tiempo se ralentizó. Su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos. Desde que era pequeño siempre soñó con luchar por la justicia. En el colegio desafiaba continuamente a los matones y terminaba recibiendo palizas cada vez que lo hacía. Como héroe siempre ponía todo de sí, sin importar cuantas veces caía; sin importar cuanto decían que en realidad era débil. Una parte de él lo sabía. Por esa razón resguardaba su posición de número 1 en el rango C, pero ni eso lo desanimaba. Aun si no era él quien terminara el trabajo, no le importaba si podía hacer tiempo para que otro héroe llegara y salvara al niño. Haciendo de tripas corazón, lanzó un puño en contra del monstruo. Fue entonces que un objeto brillante impactó contra Motoraptor y lo mandó volando. El héroe se quedó viendo, estupefacto, a una bicicleta en mal estado que desprendía un aura azulada. Algo lo llevó a tomarla del manubrio. Con el contacto todo el óxido despareció quedando en buen estado una bicicleta todo terreno color verde oscuro con detalles en un verde más claro.

–¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! – bramó Motoraptor.

El ciclista sin licencia apretó su agarre y subió sobre la bicicleta. Pedaleó con toda la fuerza de su espíritu.

–¡Choque de justicia!

La bicicleta salió disparada como un mísil golpeando a Motoraptor. El aura parecía un campo de fuerza que evitaba el contacto directo con el monstruo. Atravesaron una montaña de basura y luego se elevaron en el aire. El ciclista aceleró. El monstruo bramó mientras su cuerpo se hacía pedazos. El ciclista sin licencia dejó de pedalear cuando ya no quedaba nada de su oponente y entonces se percató que estaba en el aire, volando a cientos de metros sobre suelo. Sin embargo, por más increíble que fuera eso, le restó importancia. Dio vuelta y regresó a donde se encontraba el niño. Se detuvo en frente suyo y le ofreció su mano. El pequeño pareció volver en sí y tomó la mano del héroe. Apenas subió al pequeño, todo su miedo desapareció y fue reemplazado por una fascinación por la bicicleta que se movía violando las leyes de la gravedad.

Los padres del niño lo recibieron con lágrimas en sus ojos. Le dieron las gracias desde el fondo de su corazón al héroe. El ciclista sin licencia se despidió y se fue volando en su nueva bicicleta.


	4. Promoción

**Capítulo 4: Promoción**

La alarma sonó a las 7 de la mañana. Saitama tuvo que contenerse para no destrozar el despertador de un golpe, no quería tener que gastar dinero de esa manera. Lo mejor sería dejarlo lejos de la cama para apagarlo una vez se levantara, pero le daba flojera. Apagó el despertador y se levantó. La habitación en la que residía ahora era más pequeña y la verdad eso lo reconfortaba. Encendió la radio para escuchar las noticias matutinas al no contar con un televisor de momento. Siguiendo su rutina, se lavó los dientes y se quitó la piyama para cambiarse. Luego recalentó algo de arroz y pescado en el horno microondas, otro electrodoméstico que había sobrevivido la destrucción de su viejo hogar.

Terminado el desayuno, llenó su regadera verde con motivo de elefante y entonces recordó que su cactus ya no era lo único de lo que debía ocuparse. Tomó de su alacena un paquete de comida para perro y salió de su apartamento. Los cuarteles generales de la Asociación de héroes fueron construidos como una ciudadela, eran varias edificaciones interconectadas. Entre los senderos se formaban algunas plazas por las que podía entrar la luz del sol entre los edificios. En la plaza que se encontraba justo enfrente del conjunto donde residía Saitama, estaba una caza para perros. De ahí salió una criatura cuadrúpeda de pelaje negro y seis ojos completamente blancos. Se acercó a Saitama meneando su cola. Su dueño lo recibió con caricias en su cabeza y él respondió lengüeteando su mano.

–Buen día, jefe – dijo la segunda criatura que salió de la casa. Esta parecía un mono lampiño de piel negra con una cara blanca bien fea.

–Ajá – respondió Saitama con desgana y a ambos les sirvió comida y agua. Recibieron gustosamente el ofrecimiento. Por último, regó su cactus que había dejado junto a la casa de perros para que tomara todo el sol que pudiera en medio de esos edificios.

Dejó la regadera al cuidado de ambos animales que extrañamente decían que no necesitaban dar un paseo para hacer sus necesidades. Pero como eso le quitaba trabajo, Saitama le restó importancia. Nuevamente había sido citado por funcionarios de la Asociación de héroes. El cuartel general de ciudad A era enorme y complejo.

"Su diseñador pensó demasiado las cosas" pensó Saitama algo irritado, mientras veía un mapa del lugar puesto en la pared.

Se las arregló para encontrar el camino hasta la sala de reuniones en la que esperaban tres hombres de traje y dos mujeres.

–Calvo Encapado – Dijo uno de ellos. Saitama se contuvo para no gritarle y reclamar a toda la asociación por ponerle un nombre de héroe tan ridículo –. Aunque usted no había sido llamado para la operación en contra de la Asociación de monstruos, nosotros no reprendemos a un héroe por ir a una misión. Sus contribuciones fueron tomadas en cuenta, por lo que ha llegado a la posición número uno de los héroes clase B.

–Según el protocolo, deberíamos esperar a que hiciera más contribuciones estando en esa posición para citarlo y ofrecerle una promoción al rango A– Dijo una de las mujeres –, pero, dada la magnitud del evento en el que participó, decidimos citarlo de inmediato.

La reunión fue parecida a la que tuvo cuando pasó de ser rango C a B. Saitama debió contestar algunas preguntas y firmar unos papeles para oficializar su promoción. El beneficio más evidente era el aumento de paga. De regreso, volvió a saludar a sus "mascotas" y usando una sandalia de un par ya muy gastado jugó a arroja y atrapa con Rover. El canino corría a una velocidad impresionante. Por fortuna el mono no pedía ese tipo de atención.

Pasada la hora de almuerzo, Saitama decidió salir a patrullar. Se puso su traje de héroe y, no queriendo seguir más ese complicado mapa, dio un salto hacia la torre más alta.

El viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo hondear su capa. Desde la torre más alta del cuartel general de la Asociación de héroes, Saitama admiraba la vista de ese desierto que alguna vez fue ciudad A. Increíble como en un momento la capital fue arrastrada y en siete días fue construida una ciudadela fortificada de arquitectura simple y negra. Todo alrededor del edificio original de la sede de la asociación. Las diferentes vías que se extendían hasta el horizonte eran lo único que contrastaba con el árido panorama. Líneas negras hacia todas las direcciones sobre arena amarilla.

"Deberían plantar árboles" pensó Saitama recordando la larga caminata que tuvo que hacer cuando se mudó.

Ahora no sabía qué hacer exactamente cuando se le diera por salir a patrullar. Cada héroe era responsable de su salida y entrada del cuartel general. Solamente en estado de emergencia de nivel dragón se usaban los vehículos oficiales y Saitama no estaba interesado en pagar un taxi. No era que realmente lo necesitara, pero no quería que su traje se desgastara más por correr que por aniquilar monstruos.

–Bueno, tocará correr – suspiró, resignado.

Aunque ya fuera clase A y no tuviera que cumplir una cuota semanal por obligación, hasta él sentía la necesidad de salir de sus cuatro paredes y disfrutar un paseo. Cómo estaban las cosas no costaba mucho encontrarse con algún monstruo. Tenía la seguridad de que ya podría ser más fácil encontrarlos que a escarabajos rinocerontes en el bosque. Estaba a punto de dar otro salto hacia las afueras del cuartel cuando un objeto brillante pasó por el frente. Se elevó para luego dar una vuelta y quedar estacionado en frente de él. Con los ojos bien abiertos veía como El ciclista sin licencia apoyaba su piel mientras inclinaba su bicicleta como si estuviera en tierra firme y no en medio del aire. La susodicha bicicleta emitía un brillo azul blanquecino.

–Saitama – saludó el otro héroe–, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Ah… la pregunta es… ¿cómo haces eso? – señaló la bicicleta.

–¿Esto? Es una historia loca. Cuando fui a detener a un monstruo en un basurero esta bicicleta salió de las profundidades de los desechos y me ayudó. Parece que le perteneció a un campeón de ciclismo. Puedo sentirlo. Su espíritu deportivo sigue en ella y es lo que le da poder. Una locura ¿verdad?

–Eh… si… ¿seguro que no te poseerá o algo?

–Descuida. Jamás sentí mi espíritu de justicia más fuerte ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? Siempre estaré en deuda contigo, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecerte transporte.

–¡Claro!

Al igual que aquella vez en el incidente del Rey del mar, Saitama subió sobre unos conos en la rueda trasera y puso sus manos sobre los hombres del ciclista. Él empezó a pedalear y ambos salieron volando fuera de los cuarteles de la Asociación de héroes.


End file.
